duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils
Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils is the 33rd DMD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Masters Chronicle Deck series of Theme Decks. Each deck contains 40 cards, a manual, and a leather deck box. This deck is a variation of the Dorballom Turbo decktype. New Cards *Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons *Hexpain, Invincible Reaper *Rebirth Eye, Shrine of Reaper *Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper *Sanctuary of Earth and Demon Five Ballom creatures have been introduced to appeal to nostalgia. Overall the deck has a better structure than DMD-32 as it has stronger evolution baits, basic mana ramp cards, some For No Cost strategies and its trump has Mana Evolution, making it easier to summon. As there are fewer weak cards to be replaced here (more notably the cheaper Balloms), this deck lives up to its 3000 yen price. Contents *1/19 Ballom Ross, Lord of Demons *2/19 Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons *3/19 Hexpain, Invincible Reaper *4/19 Dorballom, Lord of Demons *5/19 Ballom, Master of Death *6/19 Ballom Monarch, Lord of Dark Reapers *7/19 Olzekia, General of Decapitation *8/19 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *9/19 Rebirth Eye, Shrine of Reaper *10/19 Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper *11/19 Sanctuary of Earth and Demon *12/19 Dark Life *13/19 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *14/19 Terror Pit *15/19 Sanctuary of the Mother *16/19 Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper *17/19 Shrine of Rebirth *18/19 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *19/19 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage Contents sorted by Civilization Darkness Civilization: 17 *2x (1/19) Ballom Ross, Lord of Demons *2x (4/19) Dorballom, Lord of Demons *1x (5/19) Ballom, Master of Death *1x (6/19) Ballom Monarch, Lord of Dark Reapers *1x (7/19) Olzekia, General of Decapitation *1x (8/19) Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *3x (13/19) Death Gate, Gate of Hell *3x (14/19) Terror Pit *3x (16/19) Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper Nature Civilization: 9 *2x (9/19) Rebirth Eye, Shrine of Reaper *2x (15/19) Sanctuary of the Mother *1x (17/19) Shrine of Rebirth *4x (18/19) Jasmine, Mist Faerie Darkness and Nature: 14 *2x (2/19) Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons *2x (3/19) Hexpain, Invincible Reaper *2x (10/19) Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper *2x (11/19) Sanctuary of Earth and Demon *4x (12/19) Dark Life *2x (19/19) Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage How to improve The weakness of Darkness Nature mana ramps lies in a lack of mana recovery and card draw. As such, the deck has Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper and Hexpain, Invincible Reaper, which are also excellent Demon Command baits, but it would be recommended to increase their amounts to help the deck's flow. Since Dark Life and Hexpain, Invincible Reaper supply the graveyard a bit, Barlowe, Devil Priest could be adapted. Sanctuary of the Mother and Sanctuary of Earth and Demon are already good For No Cost methods of spamming Ballom creatures, but the cheaper ones should be replaced as they are outclassed by today's standards. It is advised that one refrained from adding a third civilization as to avoid color accidents and the majority of the deck is solid enough to support the concept. However, if one can find a way to adapt Codecommand Death Marriage and combine it with Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons, a pseudo lockdown reminiscent to "King Queen Lock" can be made. Tyrant Black Monarch can also be added as an additional finisher that can cost trample your Balloms, perhaps most fittingly unlike somebody else as its effect would give truth to its flavor text of overwhelming the opponent. A deck called Darkness Nature Tyrant Black Monarch is very similar to this deck, utilizing many of the same strategies, but with more focus on cost trampling your Evolution Creatures. It also splashes in Demon Commands from the Light Civilization. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Masters Chronicle